Moving On
by Les1
Summary: While Johnny is in the coma, Sarah realizes that she must move on with her life.


Disclaimer: The characters of The Dead Zone don't belong to me (I wish!!) and no money was made off of this. 

Author's note: This was my response to the weekly fic challenge that we have over on the USA Network's Dead Zone bboard. The challenge was to write a story that is set in a public place with at least to characters from the show and a jukebox. However, there was to be no dialogue. All communication was to take place by the songs chosen.

*************

Sarah sat in a booth in the back of the diner, fighting back tears. The song had been playing on the jukebox when she got there and it reminded her of the past and present, and made her think of things that might have been in the future. As she listened, the song reminded her of Johnny and finally, the tears did fall. 

_What becomes of the broken hearted  
Who had love that's now departed?  
I know I've got to find  
Some kind of peace of mind  
Maybe. _

As she listened, she thought of him and all the years they had know each other. They had been the best of friends since childhood. Then as they got older their relationship had changed into something more adult. They had started dating and Sarah had always assumed that they would eventually get married. Now all that was over. Though he was still alive, the doctors weren't very optimistic that he would ever regain consciousness. In one horrible moment Johnny had been taken away from her and her life had been forever changed. 

_The fruits of love grow all around  
 But for me they come a tumblin' down.  
Every day heartaches grow a little stronger  
I can't stand this pain much longer I walk in shadows searching for light  
Cold and alone, no comfort in sight,  
Hoping and praying for someone to care  
Always moving and goin to where _

_What becomes of the broken hearted  
Who had love that's now departed?  
I know I've got to find  
Some kind of peace of mind  
Maybe._

The song continued, but Sarah was no longer listening. She made her way through the small diner to the restroom. She was supposed to meet Walt for lunch and she wanted to fix her make-up and to get control of herself before he got there. After wiping the last of the tears away, she reapplied her mascara and fixed her hair. Then, judging herself presentable, she started to go back out to the table. Instead of going back to her seat, though, she saw that Walt had arrived and was standing by the jukebox. As he turned and saw her, he had a big smile on his face. The smile faltered, however, as he saw her expression. He didn't know what had caused her to be upset, but he could tell that she was. He went over to her and quickly hugged her. As the music started they began to dance. 

_Hold me close, hold me tight  
Make me thrill with delight  
Let me know where I stand from the start  
I want you, I need you, I love you  
With all my heart _

_Ev'ry time that you're near  
All my cares disappear  
Darling, you're all that I'm living for  
I want you, I need you, I love you  
More and more _

_I thought I could live without romance  
Before you came to me  
But now I know that  
I will go on loving you eternally _

_Won't you please be my own?  
Never leave me alone  
'Cause I die ev'ry time we're apart  
I want you, I need you, I love you  
With all my heart_

As the song ended and the next began, Sarah immediately recognized it. She had always liked the song, but couldn't believe that Walt was playing it for her. 

  
_You'll know by the love in my eyes  
And the beat of my heart I'll be there.  
You'll know 'cause you'll never be lonely again  
Anytime, anywhere.  
This I promise if you'll marry me. _

_Promise you'll stay with me.  
We'll make some memories,  
And maybe a dream or two will come true.  
Who knows?  
This I can say for sure,  
All that I have is yours.  
You'll never wonder where I stand.  
It shows._

Then, much to Sarah's surprise, Walt got down on one knee and took a small box out of his pocket. In it was a diamond and Sarah started to cry again. This time they were tears of happiness. Gently he touched her belly and then placed the ring on her finger. 

_You'll know by the love in my eyes  
And the beat of my heart I'll be there.  
You'll know 'cause you'll never be lonely again  
Anytime, anywhere.  
All I promise you, I will be  
If you'll only say you'll marry me.  
I won't ever forget these words,  
And I'll love you for all I'm worth _

_If you'll say you will marry me.  
Won't you marry me?  
Marry me._

The two kissed as the song ended. Sarah knew that she was doing the right thing. She would love Johnny forever and he would always have a place in her heart, but she needed to move on. Her son deserved a father and Sarah was sure that Walt was the right man to be that father. Looking into his eyes, she smiled at him. She knew that he was waiting for an answer.  Without saying anything she led him to the jukebox. Putting in a quarter, she picked the perfect song for the moment. 

_Going to the chapel  
And we're gonna get married  
Going to the chapel of love. _

_Gee I really love you  
And we're gonna get married  
Going to the chapel of love _

_Spring is here  
The sky is blue  
Sky is blue) Birds all sing  
Oh the birds all sing  
Like they do  
Today's the day  
We'll say "I do"  
And we'll never be lonely anymore _

_Because we're  
Going to the chapel  
And we're gonna get married  
Going to the chapel of love. _

************ 

The songs I used are "What Becomes of the Broken Hearted" which has been recorded more than once, but I like the original version by Jimmy Ruffin. The other songs are "I Want You, I Need You, I Love You" by Elvis, "Marry Me" by Neil Diamond, and "Going to the Chapel" by the Dixie Cups.


End file.
